blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Node War
There is a variety of PvP content in Black Desert, with two major events where all players and all guilds can participate: the Node Wars and Conquest Wars. Anyone can freely join these wars regardless of their guild size or equipment/spec. All you need to do is to work together with your teammates in harmony for victory. Most areas of the game world belong to nodes. Node Wars are the battles to gain ownership of these nodes. Once the node is occupied, the occupying guild will retain the ownership for a week, receiving part of the worldwide tax collection to fund their guild bank, which can be used for the growth of the guild later. Conquest Wars, also known as Siege Wars, are much bigger in scale than a node war. Node Wars are fights for a single node, but Conquest Wars are fights for the sovereignty of a territory - and each territory has a number of nodes. If a guild occupies Territory A, that means the guild has gained the honor of ruling A. Of course, let’s not forget about the growth of the guild due to the massive amount of tax collections. With such rewards you may ask yourself if it is difficult to participate in Node Wars and Conquest Wars? It's not. In fact it is very easy. Below is an overview of what this process entails. How to Participate *When a Node War ends, Guild Members can start setting their Participation Status to join the next Node War. *The Guild Master or Guild Officer will be able to close recruiting the Guild Members to join the next Node War using the “End Recruit” button available on the bottom part of Guild Member Status window in Guild (G) window. *All Guild Members can set the Participation Status (Yes or No) to participate in the next Node War during the recruiting period. (This will be displayed under the column “Participate”) *All Guild Member can choose whether to participate or not freely until the guild master/officer ends the recruitment. *Closing of the recruitment can be done only by either Guild Master or Guild Officer. (Click End Recruit button) Up to five extra recruits can be selected and after final confirmation, no other adjustments can be made to the participant list. *Once the guild master/officer ends the recruitment, no more action to participate can be made. *The participation status cannot be changed after closing of recruitment.https://wiki.blackdesertonline.com/index.php?title=Node_War#How_to_Participate Building Fort/Starting Node War *What Nodes you can participate is determined by the number of participants registered. *The minimum number of participants for a Node War is 10, including regular participants and additional participants recruited via the “Select Extra Recruit” function. *Recruitment period and building of the Fort must be completed before 17:00 UTC (EU) / 20:00 UTC (NA) to be eligible to participate on that day’s Node War. *The final number of the participants (including up to five extra recruits) will decide which Node can be selected. Upon building a Fort on a relevant Node, the Guild will be considered to be participating in that Node War. If a Guild withdraws a Fort already built, everything will reset and the Guild will have to start from recruitment again. *From 18:00 UTC ~ 20:00 UTC for EU and 01:00 ~ 03:00 UTC for NA (same as before), Node War will be progressed, and during the Node War, no other participants may join. *In order to participate in the Conquest War, at least one or more Tier 3 or Tier 4 Nodes must be occupied. (See more details about Tiers of Nodes below)https://wiki.blackdesertonline.com/index.php?title=Node_War#Building_Fort.2FStarting_Node_War Choosing a Node You need to understand the Node War Stats (battle days and levels) first. Balenos and Serendia have not too many Lv. 3 nodes, but there is a healthy mix of Lv. 1 and 2 nodes. Players will also have a better geographic understanding of this area that includes Olvia, Velia, and Heidel, which are like a "hometown" for many players, but that does not mean the competition will be easy. Whichever node you choose, you will have to prepare for it thoroughly. You will need to prepare even more thoroughly for the battles in Calpheon, Mediah, and Valencia, especially so for Valencia, since it is so far away gathering guild members to this territory might be a challenge. The majority of the areas in Calpheon, Mediah, and Valencia have rough terrain. It is imperative that you move early to occupy more advantageous nodes, and it will be a tremendous help if one of your guild members is knowledgeable about the topography of the area. Battle Area All Node Wars proceed within a certain area, and this area is called the “Node War Area.” For example, if you took part in the node war of Cron Castle in Balenos, the node war will proceed in the eastern battle area of Velia where the Cron Castle Node belongs. You can battle the participants from other guilds in all areas, but always remember that in order to win, you have to destroy the enemy’s fortress in the battle area. This Node War area can be seen by activating the upper right corner icon on the game screen. Make sure to activate this button after the battle starts so you do not get confused about where you are. Building a Node Fort Open the world map in the upper right corner and click on the Node War Info to switch to Node War mode. Click the node at this point to activate the node war area and the area where you can install the fort. It is important to understand the nodes well when you click through them, and if you are a guild master, you also have to consider the guild members’ understanding of the topography and other factors related to the Node War. Forts for the Node War can be purchased from Guild Manager NPCs in any major city. Forts function like a command center in the Node War. It is an automatic loss if the fort is destroyed, and you will have to leave the battlefield immediately. Therefore, it is crucial to build and protect your own fort as much as possible while destroying the other guilds’. There are two kinds of forts, and you can choose one of them. Purchase a Fortress from a guild management NPC, and install the fort at the desired location. Please note that only guild masters and vice masters can build a fort. Move to the desired area, right-click the fort item in your inventory, and it will switch to the installation mode right away. Choose the area and hit Confirm to register your fort. A fort cannot be installed if there is another guild’s fort within a set distance (not visible), or if the geography does not allow it. Choose a place where it is easy to defend the enemy when building a fort. After a guild master or vice-master finishes the installation, the fort is at an "incomplete" state. After a tower is first placed, it will begin to build automatically: finishing one hour after its placement. In this time, as well as after the tower's completion, Guild Masters, Vice Masters, or Quartermasters are able to set up defensive and supporting structures known as Annexes. Any guild member is able to check the status of the fort and its annexes via their world map, provided they are on the corresponding node war channel. When the fortress is 100% complete with the effort of the guild master, vice master, and all members, your guild is finally ready to participate in the first Node War. That is, the Node War will be held from 20:00 to 22:00 on the day of your choice. However, there is a bigger chance of losing at this state. In order to increase the chance of winning, you will have to build several annexes. End of Node War / Rewards *The Guild will receive Guild Funds. Different amount of money is rewarded per tier of the Nodes. *Once Node War is over, all Guild Members’ participation status will be reset to “No”. (not participating) *Recruiting and Fort building must be complete by 17:00 UTC (EU)/00:00 (NA) to be eligible to participate in the Node War. *The same conditions will apply to Guild Alliances as well as Guilds. *In the Guild window (G), there is a Conquest/Node Status. On this section, the Performance of the Conquest/Node Wars progressed on that day will be shown. Performance will be recorded based on the following actions during a Node/Conquest war.https://wiki.blackdesertonline.com/index.php?title=Node_War#End_of_Node_War_.2F_Rewards Nodes (Tier) The Nodes are divided as follows. you can choose whichever node you would like fight for. However, you can only participate in one Node War a day. If a Guild has 25 participants, the Guild can chose to participate in a Tier 1 or 2 Node War. The same principle applies if the Guild has 40 or 55 participants.https://wiki.blackdesertonline.com/index.php?title=Node_War#Nodes_.28Tier.29 To be added. Node List based on Territory, Tier and Day Needs combining with Node War Stats To be added. Basic War Rules Note: May not be up to date. To be reviewed according to latest changes. 1. Node Wars are held from Sunday to Friday (6 days a week), from 20:00 to 23:00 (CEST for EU/ EDT for NA). Conquest Wars are held from 20:00 to 23:00 on Saturdays. (CEST for EU server/EDT for NA server). 2. You (Your guild) can choose the day you prefer. 3. You must build a fortress (100%) before the Node War starts in order to be eligible. 4. You can build a fortress only in one of the Lv. 1, 2, 3, or 4 nodes. 5. In order to build a fort, at least 10 guild members must be online. 6. If you succeed in occupying one node, you can build an additional fort on a different node the next day. 7. You can occupy up to 6 nodes this way. 8. The additional node must be of the same level or higher level than the first node. (You cannot build a fort on a lower-level node.) 9. You can build an additional node fort on any node regardless of the territory occupancy. 10. Once the Node/Conquest War commences, you cannot build, complete, or demolish a fort or a command post. 11. You can see the forts of other guilds once the Node War commences. You will have to scout the area to be able to see them on the world map. 12. To win the Node War, you have to destroy all participating guilds’ forts while keeping your fort intact. 13. If a node has more than 2 forts until the battle’s end, said node is to be emancipated (free). 14. All forts and annexes will disappear upon the node’s emancipation. 15. Forts/command posts of all guilds except the winning guild will be demolished at the end of the Node (Conquest) War. 16. All annexes will be demolished at the end of the Node (Conquest) War if your guild successfully occupies a node. 17. After the Node War has concluded, a new fort can be built on a different node from 23:00 to 20:00 on the next day. (The construction must be finished in order to participate, fort construction is available after a Conquest War is concluded.) 18. To participate in a Territory Conquest war, your guild must occupy a lv. 2 or higher node. 19. Build a fort or command post in the conquest war area of your choice to be qualified to participate. (When the construction is complete) 20. Similar to the Node War’s rule, the last standing guild in a Conquest War takes the territory. 21. If no guild wins the war, the territory is to be emancipated. 22. If your guild wins a Conquest War, the previously occupied nodes will be emancipated. 23. If your guild loses a Conquest War, the occupied nodes will stay as-is. 24. If your guild has won a Conquest War and is currently ruling a territory, your guild can participate in other territory’s Conquest Wars. 25. If a guild is ruling a territory, the guild cannot participate in the Node War. 26. The higher a node’s level is, the higher the tax collection will become. 27. Winning a Conquest war will bring a tremendous amount of tax collection to your guild. 28. You cannot dismantle the finished fort or command post while Conquest/Node War is in progress. 29. If your guild’s fort or command post is destroyed, or if your guild succeeded in occupying the territory, your guild is no longer considered a participant of the war. 30. Guild War and PvP Switch functions are suspended during the Conquest War. In addition, there is no penalty for death. The term “emancipation” may seem a bit confusing, but it literally means that the node or territory is free. In this state, a week will go by without ownership, but the taxes will still be collected. That is, the guild who takes over those emancipated nodes or territories next week will collect 2 weeks worth of taxes. A node or territory may remain emancipated for weeks, which will increase the amount of accumulated taxes. References Category:PvP